


The Gift

by liars_dance



Series: Brothers of Gondor [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir grants Boromir and Aragorn a special gift - but at what price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Aragorn nurses his wine, swirling the red liquid in its goblet, watching it move in circles, first one way, then the next. The room has been silent for an hour. On the other side of the table, Faramir sits, watching. 

"What worries you this evening, my lord?" Faramir asks quietly. 

Aragorn doesn't respond. He was thinking of a sunny day exactly one year ago at Parth Galen.

"There is something I would tell you, Aragorn, as I believe I know who occupies your thoughts." 

Faramir's words cut through Aragorn's thoughts and he looks up at Faramir directly, probably for the first time that day. _Sometimes your resemblance to your brother is too painful_ , he thinks. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I know this day marks that when Boromir fell. He has been much in my thoughts also." Faramir pauses. "That night you dreamed that Boromir had visited you - had touched you, had kissed you," he continues. "He _did_ visit - it was not a dream - though at the time I thought it was. We have shared dreams before, my brother and I - it was such a dream that brought Boromir to Imladris - that brought my brother to you. But that night it was no dream. Boromir appeared to me; he spoke to me. You were sleeping so soundly, you did not wake - until later."

"Of what did you speak?" Aragorn asks softly, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Mostly we talked of you. He told me of his admiration for you, his love for you, his sorrow at losing you, his happiness that _we_ had found each other." 

Aragorn looks at Faramir intently. "Why have you not said anything of this before?"

Faramir laughs softly. "I feared you would think me once more under the Darkness - that I was losing my reason!"

Aragorn smiles back. "I would never think that. Boromir was your brother and I understand that bond. I was taught by Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond; I know much of the ties of brotherhood and do not believe that such bonds can be severed by one's passing." Aragorn pauses, his eyes searching Faramir's face. "But why do you tell me of this now?"

Faramir leans across the table and grasps Aragorn's hands. "Because I know you are in pain - in torment. I know you still feel guilt at my brother's passing." Faramir pauses. "We have spent this day together yet the words you have spoken to me I could count on the fingers of my hands. You have been silent this evening now for over an hour. I cannot get through to you sometimes; it is like you do not even see me. And I have heard you call out his name in your sleep. Sometimes you weep for him, Aragorn - and it breaks my heart." 

Aragorn feels tears pricking at his eyes as he gazes into the gentle eyes of his young Steward.

"I do not seem able to help you, to ease your torment - but I believe Boromir could," Faramir continues. "I asked him that other time if he could, whether he would love you once more."

Aragorn swallows. "And what did he say?" he asks, his voice all but a whisper. 

"He said that part of him would wish for nothing more, but he feared that to do so would be too cruel for us all."

"And did you believe that?"

"At the time, yes. But now..." Faramir pauses.

"Yes?"

"Now I feel it would assist you greatly," Faramir replies. "It would ease some of your pain if the words that were never said in life could be shared between you now."

Aragorn falls silent as he digests Faramir's words. _How could this be? Boromir was dead - lost to him forever... Oh, but that he might hold him, might say what he needed to say - tell him of his feelings, his doubts, his love..._

Faramir glances nervously at Aragorn as the silence between them grows. "If I have offended you, Aragorn, with these words, I am sorry. I seek only to ease your pain."

Faramir's words interrupt the chaotic thoughts in Aragorn's mind. He turns to look at Faramir, his eyes once more searching the gentle face in front of him. "Why would you offer me such a gift?" 

Faramir looks down, feeling a stab of hurt in his chest. "I am surprised you feel moved to ask me, my lord - I would have thought my reasons to be plain. I offer it because you still love Boromir and he still loves you. I offer this gift, Aragorn, because I can - and because _I_ love you too much not to."

Aragorn slides from his chair to kneel at Faramir's feet and pull him into his arms. "My Faramir," he whispers. "I have hurt you by that question. You are right - I need not have asked - I am sorry. Please - look at me." 

Faramir raises his head and Aragorn strokes his cheek softly. 

"Your presence, your company, your love - they all assist me greatly," Aragorn says softly. "I do not know what I should do without you. And I hope you do not doubt my love for you. You _must not_ doubt that." Aragorn pauses and kisses Faramir softly on the mouth. "But Faramir, you cannot truly know what it is you offer - for I doubt my own feelings in this regard."

"What do you mean?" Faramir whispers.

Aragorn sighs and rubs Faramir's back. "It is not that I do not believe that such a union could happen, because I do; I am just uncertain of how this would affect that which you and I share. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes, I do." Faramir extracts himself from Aragorn's embrace and stands up, pulling Aragorn to his feet. "We can neither of us tell what may happen, my lord. But your peace of mind I think is worth the risk…"

Faramir walks to the window and looks down on the city below. "For if you cannot relieve yourself of this guilt it will consume you - and that will destroy what we share, regardless. I believe that to not act may be the poorer choice." Faramir pauses again. "And Boromir has been with us once before."

Aragorn looks at Faramir's back and immediately understands his words. "That night - that kiss - those words I heard that you denied speaking - that was Boromir."

Faramir turns and looks at Aragorn, his eyes blurred with tears as he sees the figure of Boromir standing unseen behind his king. "Yes, it was my brother. And he is here again now - in this very room. He wants you, my lord, and I cannot - will not - deny him this chance to be with you."

Aragorn swings round his eyes searching the room. "I see no-one, Faramir… what is this - some jest at my expense?"

But Faramir just smiles and walks to Aragorn, holding out his arms. "I make no jest, Aragorn. I can see him - he is my brother; as you say, that bond can never be severed - even by death." He pauses and sighs as he feels the softest of breezes flow over him, flow through him. Faramir breathes deeply. "Come to me, Aragorn - let me hold you. Let Boromir hold you and love you this last time."

Aragorn's eyes close, his senses and emotions reeling, as Faramir pulls him close to his chest. Aragorn can feel the comforting warmth of Faramir's skin, he can trace the familiar facial features with his fingers and he can smell Faramir's musky scent - yet suddenly it was Boromir's voice whispering to him, Boromir's body pressed close to his. He exhales slowly.

"Aragorn. It is so good to hold you - it has been so long." Boromir's voice was soft but clear and unmistakeable. 

"Boromir..." Aragorn's voice is breathless. His heart was pounding. He was afraid to open his eyes, yet he knew he must. 

"Aragorn, please - open your eyes and look at me," Boromir whispers.

Aragorn opens his eyes and sees that beloved face smiling at him, his eyes shining with love and desire. He inhales sharply and feels himself harden. "Boromir. I thought never to see you again. And it has been so long..."

Boromir's hold tightens. "Oh, yes - much too long. A year. A lifetime. Let me hold you. I must touch you, Aragorn - see you - permit me to do this, please." 

Aragorn just nods as if paralysed suddenly by some force beyond his control. He watches as Boromir removes his own clothing and then gently begins to undo Aragorn's shirt, before pulling it over his head. Then he undoes Aragorn's breeches and pulls them down. There was no urgency in Boromir's actions and all the time he placed soft kisses over Aragorn's body - loving, worshipping kisses that served to unlock Aragorn's grief and his guilt.

"Boromir," Aragorn whispers, his tears falling at last. "I loved you - and I never told you. I loved you - and I couldn't save you. I am so sorry. I love you still. Forgive me, Boromir - please forgive me." And then Boromir's arms are around him again, his mouth kissing the tears from his face. 

"Aragorn, look at me." Aragorn blinks and tries to focus. "There is nothing to forgive - there never was. The pain you feel is yours, not mine - and it is time to let it go." Boromir smiles softly, caressing Aragorn's back and shoulders with loving hands. "We had our short time and we loved each other well. But it was not meant to be. My dying was not something you or I could change - it was my destiny. And at the end, you allowed me to die with honour. Now you have found love again - and found it with the one person who also occupies a place in my heart. And Faramir loves you as much as I." Boromir pauses and smiles, his fingers gently moving across Aragorn's cheeks. "I do love you, Aragorn - that will never change."

Aragorn sighs and steps back pulling Boromir down onto the bed - his movements more urgent now. Holding Boromir's head, he kisses him softly at first, then harder, forcing Boromir's lips apart and pushing his tongue into his mouth. "I would have this meeting last, Boromir," Aragorn murmurs breathlessly. "But I fear my need is too great. Take me, take me now," Aragorn moans, pulling Boromir's body on top of him. Time seems to stand still as their hands and mouths explore and kiss and caress and stroke and stretch and then Aragorn is crying out as Boromir enters him, his breathing fast. 

"Hush, my king, I will make this all right," Boromir murmurs, nudging Aragorn's legs higher and pushing forward, making them both cry out in pleasure and want. Aragorn is transported back to their first time - and to other times when their need for each other consumed them both. Aragorn is about to speak, to remind Boromir - but when he looks into Boromir's eyes he knows those same thoughts are already there. Boromir smiles and Aragorn once more feels tears stinging his eyes.

"I love you," Aragorn whispers.

"As I love you. And this is so good - so very, very good," Boromir whispers.

"Yes," Aragorn murmurs, lifting his hips, pulling Boromir further inside him and wrapping his legs more tightly around Boromir's waist. Boromir sighs in pleasure and responds, thrusting in slow now - slow and deep.

"So good, so sorry," Aragorn breathes, his gaze locked with the glittering green eyes above him. Thoughts of Faramir suddenly invade Aragorn's consciousness and he finds it hard to catch his breath. Aragorn looks desperately for Faramir's gentle face, but it isn't there. He closes his eyes. "Faramir," Aragorn whispers. 

_I am here, my lord. I am right here._ Faramir's soft voice is in his head, distant and calming. 

"Faramir, stay," Aragorn whispers, the pleasure becoming almost too much to bear. He opens his eyes and looks up at Boromir. "Help me, Boromir - forgive me."

Boromir smiles, his movements increasing in force. "Faramir is still here with you, Aragorn - he will always be with you," he whispers, sliding a hand over Aragorn's belly to grasp and stroke his shaft. Aragorn moans, clutching at Boromir's shoulders and Boromir sighs as he leans down to lick the salty-damp skin of Aragorn's throat. "I love you. Come for me, my king - come for me now," he whispers

Aragorn gazes in wonder into Boromir's almost emerald green eyes. There was no regret, no sorrow, no anger - only need and desire and love. _That is all I need,_ he thinks and closes his eyes as he comes, his body shuddering, thrusting into Boromir's hand. Boromir feels that sweet clench and exhales softly, moaning Aragorn's name as he fills his king and fulfills his dream. 

Minutes pass, their breathing slowing, Boromir's arms tight around Aragorn's waist. Smiling, Boromir lifts his head to look at Aragorn. 

"I would trouble you for one last kiss, Aragorn," he whispers and presses his mouth softly to Aragorn's. _Be at peace with the world, my king - I will always love you._

Aragorn's eyes remain closed, a feeling of extraordinary calm descending over him.

\--[*]-- 

"Open your eyes, Aragorn. Please let me see you."

Aragorn feels the warm familiar weight of Faramir's body on top of him as he opens his eyes. He looks up into warm blue-grey eyes. 

"Faramir, I know not what to say," he whispers, his body still trembling as he strokes his fingers through Faramir's hair. 

But Faramir just smiles and kisses him softly, licking at his lips until Aragorn sighs contentedly, slides his arms around Faramir's neck and opens his mouth to Faramir's tongue. The kiss is slow, deep, lasting and both men know it is a declaration - a reaffirmation.

Faramir pulls back to look at Aragorn with shining eyes.

"You do not have to say anything, Aragorn. But know that I was there with you. I cannot explain but it was as if I was seeing you through _Boromir's_ eyes, loving you through _his_ touch. I was he and he was I and both of us were moving inside you, both of us were loving you. It was wonderful. Do not feel regret for I believe your pain has diminished; is this not so?"

Aragorn smiles back, tears in his eyes again - but these were different tears.

"Yes, it is true - it is as if a weight has been lifted from me. Now I believe I can love Boromir and honour his memory without guilt or regret - and I have you to thank for that." Aragorn holds Faramir's face in his hands and kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his mouth. "I love you, Faramir - know this is true. And I am humbled in the face of a love that could offer such a gift as you have given me this night. I hope one day I might be more deserving of it."

\--[*]-- 

Boromir can hear Aragorn's words as he stands at the window looking down on his beloved city. There are tears in his eyes as well but he is smiling, because between them - his beloved King and his beloved brother - Gondor's future was secure.

\-- [END] --


End file.
